


Friends | Supernatural/Reader

by shyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Violence, No pairing - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyangel/pseuds/shyangel
Summary: As an angel of the Lord, you never expected to interfere with the lives of the infamous Winchesters, let alone grow to care about them. But when your brother Castiel asks for your help, what other choice do you have?





	Friends | Supernatural/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt: Alright so I’ve had this idea on my mind for a while and would love to see it in writing but if you don’t want to then don’t worry about it. Sam and Dean are on a hunt with Cas when they all get captured. The boys ask Cas what to do and he’s like “Hold on a second. Let me pray.” And they’re wondering why he’s doing that. So he starts praying to some person named (Y/N) And lo and behold, an angel appears and saved them. When they’re safe, the boys are like “Who the crap is this?”And she’s like “I’m (Y/N).” Then Cas says “She’s my twin.” And they’re shocked but eventually get over it and she sticks around and is like Cas when he first came down and is very blunt and literal. She warms up slowly and a while later they’re all chilling and they mention something about her being such a great friend and she’s like “We’re friends?” And they say some fluffy stuff and yea.

This was certainly not a part of the plan.

They were outnumbered - Sam and Dean were bound with rope in the corner, whilst Castiel was trapped in a burning ring of holy fire. Its flames leapt towards the roof of the abandoned warehouse, sending showers of sparks through the air that eventually found their home scattered across the gravel strewn ground. Three demons looked on glee - finally, they had achieved the unachievable.

“The infamous Winchesters,” one sneered, eyes flitting to black as he sauntered forwards with a taunting smirk. “At last, your time has run out.”

“We’ll be rewarded for your demise,” another chimed in, her blonde hair matted with blood as she wielded a curved, threatening blade. “The forces of Heaven and Hell combined couldn’t stop you or your… feathered friend-” she cast Castiel a disgusted glance - “but us? We’ll go down in history, conquerors of the unconquerable.”

“Who knows,” the third added with a sly glance, “we might even preside over your torture. What, you don’t think you’ll make it upstairs, do you? After everything you’ve done?”

Sam and Dean shared a solemn glance, each of them searching the other’s eyes in hopes that someone had a plan. They were disappointed, and as the demons turned away in discussion, Dean looked to Castiel.

“Cas. Please tell me you have an idea, cos I don’t see a way out of this,” he said urgently, keeping his tone low.

Cas considered his words gravely, mind running through all potential possibilities and crossing them, one by one, off the list of options. He was left with one recourse, a desperate one at that. He hadn’t spoken to her in years… could he get through to her? Would she even care? So much had changed since they’d last spoken…

But it was their only option.

“There’s… one possibility,” Castiel replied cautiously. “But I don’t know…”

“Cas, we’re kinda outta options here, buddy,” Sam interjected lightly, though his eyes betrayed a hint of panic at their predicament. Cas set his jaw, staring ahead as he nodded.

“I understand. Just a moment,” he excused, turning away from the brothers and closing his eyes. “Y/N…” he murmured, “if you can hear me, I know it’s been a while, but… I need a favour.”

“Who’s he talking to?” Dean hissed in confusion to Sam, who shrugged. The sudden fluttering of wings echoed through the space, and all three men span around in search of the noise’s source.

“Castiel. You called?”

—

You hadn’t spoken to your brother in what felt like years - his rebellion had turned Heaven on its head, a chaos only perpetuated by the Fall, and you spent most of your time struggling to find order in the mayhem. You’d look down on him whenever you had a spare moment, but he’d never reached out to you, and so you had kept yourself busy and distant, under the impression that Cas had all but forgotten you in favour of his new… acquaintances.

But when you heard his voice echo around your mind in a desperate plea, you found yourself itching to respond to his call. He must truly be in trouble to call on you, and despite your years of separation, you couldn’t find it within yourself to let your brother find pain when you could prevent it, or at least try to.

And so, you answered, immediately appearing in the warehouse you had tracked your twin to. It was warm and clogged with smoke from holy fire, the metal walls trapping the heat like an industrial oven. You saw the three demons a few metres ahead, their souls twisted and disfigured beneath their human meatsuits. Your lip curled in disgust, but before you could take care of them, you turned to your brother who was trapped within the flames.

“Castiel. You called?”

He turned to you immediately, a small smile crossing his face as he saw you for the first time in far too long, though the passing of time was but a blink of an eye to beings such as yourselves.

“Y/N,” he greeted, nodding in acknowledgment. The two men tied up in the corner jumped at your sudden appearance, turning to you with eyes widened in curiosity and betraying a touch of fear.

“You must be the Winchester brothers,” you said with a nod. “You’ve stirred quite a fuss of late.”

At last, the demons appeared to register your presence, spinning around with mouths etched into snarls.

“What are you doing here, _angel_?” one spat. “Run along home before you join your friend in the flames!”

A demure smile crossed your lips as you stalked forward leisurely, eyeing them with a predatory curiosity, not unlike a cat observing its prey. You tilted your head in amusement. “You think you can trap me so easily?” you scoffed. “Wow, I knew demons weren’t the brightest, but it seems this might be even easier than I first thought.”

You felt your eyes burning with your grace, and the demons winced at the light, stumbling away. “Now, now, there’s no need to fear,” you told them mockingly, moving forwards until they were trapped against a wall. You gently rested a hand on one’s forehead, and with an anguished scream, it fell as you smited it. The other two were quick to follow, and once the threat was vanquished, you waved your hand breezily and extinguished the flames trapping Castiel to his small patch of floor. He was quick to assist the Winchesters in attaining their freedom, and the two brothers turned to you warily.

“And who the hell are you?” Dean demanded, and you raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you charming? I knew humans weren’t as polite as they once were, but I certainly expected at least a thank you,” you said icily. Castiel bowed his head in respect.

“Thank you, Y/N. Sam, Dean, this is my sister. I suppose she could be considered my twin.”

Sam raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “Angels can have twins?”

“We were created simultaneously, and we’ve been informed on numerous occasions that our true forms hold a certain likeness to one another,” you informed him. “No matter - your human terms are irrelevant to me. Castiel is my brother, and now that he is safe, I should be leaving,” you said bluntly.

“Wait!” Castiel objected, and you looked at him questioningly. “Stay. You can come to the bunker with us. We can… catch up.”

You frowned. “Catch _what_?”

Cas opened his mouth to answer, but Dean cut him off. “Hey! You can’t just spring this on us and expect us to roll with it,” he exclaimed defensively. “We’ve known you for… how long now? And you never once mentioned a _twin_ \- that seems like the kind of thing that should come up! How do we know we can trust her? You said yourself it’s ‘been a while’, you weren’t even sure she’d come! Why didn’t you mention this?”

You shot Dean a cold stare, whilst Cas looked on patiently. “To be honest, I thought she was dead,” he said softly, staring at you sadly. “After the fall…” He trailed off, eyes gazing mistily into the distance.

“I would have come if you’d only called!” you spat. “You’re my brother, Castiel. Would it have hurt for you to check in on me? I certainly checked in on you!”

“You’ve watched over me?” Cas asked in surprise, and you huffed in annoyance.

“Of course I have. You’re my brother,” you replied gruffly. “I deduced you’d stopped caring after replacing me with your new _friends_ \- the least you could have done was call on me after making the mess you left me behind to clean up!”

Cas bowed his head, eyes wounded. “I’m truly sorry, Y/N. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me.”

You huffed again. “Don’t be so foolish. You were forgiven the moment you contacted me,” you muttered. Your tone softened as you recalled his words. “Do you truly want me to stay?”

Dean and Sam were glancing between the two of you in bewilderment, hesitant to interrupt you and your brother’s argument.

“I do,” Cas said solemnly. “If Dean will allow it.” He glanced pointedly at the man, who cleared his throat and shrugged.

“I guess… since you saved us… only because Cas trusts you!” he eventually relented, shooting you a warning glance. Sam smiled at you warmly. At least one of the two had some semblance of etiquette.

“Then stay I shall,” you announce, “though I shan’t stay long. Heaven is still in shambles, and someone needs to tend to it.”

With this lingering in your mind, the four of you squeezed into the Impala and headed to the bunker.

—

Living with humans was… interesting, particularly since Sam and Dean seemed to both refute all knowledge you had of humans, whilst simultaneously displaying the most humanity you had ever encountered.

They lived the opposite of an ordinary lifestyle - not many humans lived in a secret underground bunker and hunted monsters for a living, or so you assumed - and yet, their incessant bickering, their exemplification of empathy, even their board game nights and their laughter all contributed to a sense of homeliness and familiarity that you had never felt before, not even in Heaven itself. You were starting to see why Castiel enjoyed their company.

It took them some time to warm up to you, and you to them, but eventually you found yourself helping them not out of obligation, but of desire. You wanted to see them happy, fulfilled, and after some time, you realised that they, too, seemed to care about you, a sensation that was altogether unfamiliar.

“Hey, Y/N, beer?” Dean offered as he headed to the kitchen. He, you, Cas and Sam were having a “movie marathon”, and though you didn’t quite grasp the ‘marathon’ aspect considering it mostly involved reclining lazily on various pieces of furniture, you found yourself enjoying the experience.

“No, thank you,” you said politely, turning back to the enthralling conversation you were having with Sam regarding your knowledge of ancient literature that seemed to endlessly fascinate him.

“You mean some texts survived the burning of Alexandria?” he asked eagerly, and you nodded.

“Of course - I saved some of my favourites, it would be in poor taste to let them perish,” you informed him. “I could lend you them, if you’d like.”

Sam’s eyes shone with awe. “Wow. You’re a great friend, Y/N.”

You stiffened at his fond words. “We’re… friends?” you asked meekly, and Sam nodded vigorously.

“Of course!” he exclaimed, and Dean affirmed this as he re-entered the room.

“Duh, you’ve saved our lives enough times that we’d be pretty stupid to call you anything but a friend now,” he noted. “Besides, you’re actually fun to hang out with. Unlike some people,” he said, casting a withering stare at Sam, who narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“Ha ha, very funny. Seriously though, Y/N - didn’t you realise we considered you a friend?”

You felt yourself blush, and Sam smiled at your antics affectionately. “Well, I- I wasn’t sure. Friendship is a… new concept for me. I like it, though,” you added hastily.

“Well, good, cos you’re not getting rid of us anytime soon,” Dean said.

“I’ll cheers to that,” Sam agreed, clinking his can with Dean’s. You turned to Castiel, who had been a silent observer. You gave him a smile.

“I can see why you rebelled, now. This? This is worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed! :)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://team-free-will-oneshots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
